


Дезертир, или особенности автоботского мышления (SG!AU)

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Violence, Violent Sex, Zoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Дрифт - совсем ещё новичок среди автоботов, и ему только предстоит завоевать свой авторитет. Благо, Винг успел научить его всему, что поможет добиться своего. Путь предстоит нелёгкий, но Дрифт не боится, ведь цель у него одна: стать своим среди чужих.





	Дезертир, или особенности автоботского мышления (SG!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Пэйринг и персонажи:  
> Несколько ОМП/SG!Дрифт, SG!Дрифт/SG!Пайпс, SG!Дрифт/SG!Пайпс/SG!Трейлбрейкер, SG!Фортресс Максимус/SG!Дрифт, SG!Дрифт/SG!Родимус Прайм, SG!Винг/SG!Дрифт, SG!Рэтчет/SG!Дрифт, SG!Трейлбрейкер/SG!Пайпс

Дезертир. Сколько раз Дрифт слышал это слово? Много, очень много раз. Одни шептались за спиной, другие кидали в фейсплет, за что потом и получали. Ему пришлось покалечить за это четырнадцать меха, шестерых довести до стазиса, а троих вообще отправить под опеку к Юникрону. Количество обвинений после этого не уменьшилось, но лезть в открытую меха перестали. Ничего удивительного: мало кому хотелось бы закончить актив искрой на мече. А их у Дрифта было много… очень много.  
Бар Сверва до сих пор оставался запретной территорией, хотя открыто Дрифту туда никто не запрещал входить. Просто он знал, что стоит ему появиться на горизонте, как гул голосов и хохот тут же смолкнут, а распалённые сверхзаряженным меха обязательно нарвутся на конфликт и, вследствие, на дезактив. Капитану корабля было плевать на стремительно убывающее число автоботов и отступников Кибертрона, однако испытывать его терпение тоже было неправильно. И Дрифт предпочитал особо не нарываться в первое время: во всяком случае, пока он не пройдёт _проверку_. Ту самую, после которой окончательно станет автоботом и будет служить Прайму так, как полагается. А пока… пока к нему присматривались: не прогоняли, но и не доверяли, держали на расстоянии, изредка провоцируя.  
__Это было тяжёлое время, и иногда, оставаясь наедине с самим собой в кварте, Дрифт, полируя Великий Меч, думал о том, чему его учили: терпению, изворотливости и умению держать глоссу за дентопластинами, когда надо. Три самых нужных и востребованных вещи, которые помогут ему не только выжить среди двинутых на весь процессор маньяков, но и стать их частью. Это будет долгий путь, наполненный трудностями, какие и не снились, когда он ещё воевал под руководством Мегатрона… Интересно, а как, кстати, он оценил то, что один из его верных солдат переметнулся? Там тоже ходят и шипят еле слышно – _дезертир_?  
Самурай усмехнулся: после встречи с Оптимусом Праймом остальные автоботы как-то априори перестали его пугать. Когда он ещё только шёл к нему на встречу, гадая, сумел ли произвести впечатление помощью в поимке Оверлорда, те же дуоботы вызывали в нём не ужас, но жгучее чувство опасности. При них нельзя было расслабляться ни в коем случае, но всё же потом, спустя несколько джооров, братья с единой Искрой уже не казались такими… пугающими. Наверное, дело в матрице, Дрифт не знал.  
Он до сих пор воспроизводил в памяти те мгновение, когда ступил на тёмный пол, местами залитый засохшим энергоном, и поднял взор на того, под чьим руководством хотел воевать. Винг говорил: умей приспосабливаться. И именно это Дрифт и собирался сделать.  
\- Так, значит, это ты хочешь присоединиться к рядам моей армии? – бас меха гулким эхом отражался от стен зала, но пока не давил, вынуждая встать на колени и склониться в нижайшем поклоне перед Повелителем. Об Оптимусе Прайме ходили разные слухи, и Дрифт, которому так и не удалось ни разу пересечься с ним на поле боя, не знал, какие правдивы, а какие нет. – Почему?  
Мечник знал, что ему зададут этот вопрос, и даже готовил на него ответ, но почему-то сейчас, именно в этот клик, всё, чем он руководствовался, предавая десептиконов и лично Мегатрона, вылетело вон, оставляя в грудном отсеке лишь чёрную дыру вместо живой Искры.  
\- Молчишь, - констатировал факт Прайм, - стоишь и молчишь.  
Он восседал на своём троне, как-то даже снисходительно рассматривая слишком начищенный корпус новоявленного солдата ( _дезертира_ , шепнул противный голосок в процессоре). Дрифту стало неуютно.  
\- Кибертрон умирает, - изрёк он, наконец, пересилив себя, - и методы Мегатрона ему не помогут.  
Прайм молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- У автоботов больше шансов воскресить Всеискру, - добавил самурай, чувствуя, как фальшиво звучат его слова: нет, ну в самом деле, а _зачем_ он пошёл к ним? Чего хотел добиться? – Я хочу, чтобы Кибертрон жил, и готов ради этого на всё.  
\- Даже на предательство? – Прайм еле заметно вскинул оптогрань. – Сомневаюсь, что Мегатрон оценил твой поступок по достоинству.  
\- Он мудр, но слаб, - не удержался от фырка мечник, - он мог бы добиться этого же, если бы действовал более…  
\- Жёстко? – подсказал Оптимус. – Возможно, - он откинулся на спинку трона, - но у него есть свои цели, а у тебя свои, и они не сходятся ни с его, ни с моими. Поэтому я спрошу ещё раз: ради чего ты хочешь присоединиться к автоботам?  
Дрифт почувствовал, как глосса прилипает к дентопластинам: неужели его маленькая, но душещипательная речь не произвела на него никакого эффекта? Шлак, а он-то надеялся… Спину вдруг обожгло, и Дрифт вскинулся. Начинающий скучать Прайм неожиданно заинтересованно сверкнул окулярами.  
\- Вы правы, - Дрифт сжал ладонь в кулак, - плевал я и на Кибертрон, и на войну. Я хочу найти кое-что другое. И это можно сделать только будучи солдатом в рядах автоботов. Ради этого я готов выполнить любое поручение, каким бы оно ни было. Я готов воевать за Прайма, единого правителя Кибертрона, и за Матрицу Лидерства – ту самую, что приведёт нас к миру.  
\- Так что же это? – в доселе спокойном басе мелькнули нотки сдерживаемой ярости. Но Дрифт лишь усмехнулся, понимая, что угроза уже миновала, он подцепил Оптимуса Прайма на крючок. Оставалось лишь закрепить успех.  
\- Рыцари Кибертрона, - ухмыльнулся он, - те самые, о которых слагают легенды и мифы на многих планетах необъятной вселенной. У автоботов гораздо больше ресурсов, и ради такой возможности я готов предоставить свои услуги, чего бы это не стоило.  
Дуоботы за спиной самурая явно переговаривались по внутренней связи. Один из них – светлой окраски – шагнул вперёд.  
\- Я не верю ему, Прайм, - гаркнул он, сверкая остро заточенными дентопластинами, - он предал десептиконов. Где гарантия, что он не предаст и нас?  
\- Хороший вопрос, Джазз, - пробасил лидер автобот, - действительно, где гарантия, что ты не предашь автоботов? И меня?  
\- Поэтому я пришёл не с пустыми руками, - осклабился Дрифт. – Я знаю, что среди десептиконов есть те, к кому у вас, лорд Прайм, особое отношение. И один из них сейчас болтается в моей ловушке неподалёку. И если вы позволите… - он не закончил, но Прайм заинтересовался им всерьёз.  
\- Кто? – задал он самый последний вопрос.  
\- Оверлорд, - Дрифт закрылками шлема чувствовал, как ошарашено синхронно стравливают пар дуоботы.  
\- Лжёшь, - пророкотал второй из них.  
\- Угомонись, Рико, - бросил ему Джазз. – Прайм, мы проверим?  
Тот кивнул и, пригасив окуляры, добавил:  
\- Этого в темницу: окажется прав, выпустим.  
Дрифта скрутили в мгновение ока, но он не сопротивлялся, позволяя увести себя. В конце концов, вполне логично, что на какое-то время, пока они будут разбираться с его «подарком», ему придётся посидеть именно там. Маловероятно, что вместо камеры ему бы предоставили комфортабельную кварту с энергарием и доступом в сеть. Но это мелочи… Дрифт проходил в жизни через куда более отвратительные периоды.  
Мечник усмехнулся: тогда прошло всего несколько джооров, а его выпустили и снова вели к Прайму. Оверлорд действительно попался довольно глупо, на взгляд мечника: бывший солдат и палач решил сейчас заделаться психотерапевтом и потому относился к любым призывам о помощи с особым трепетом. Это его и сгубило. Несмотря на размеры, Оверлорд не был особо проворным, что и позволило Дрифту подрубить его коленные и локтевые шарниры, а потом перерезать горловые кабели. Саморемонт, конечно, затянул немного повреждения, но энергона успело вытечь достаточно, чтобы несколько… ослабить его.  
Дрифт знал, что простыми порезами бывшего товарища не удержать, поэтому смазал один из мечей ядом, которые дополнительно здорово подкосил бывшего солдата. А уж после того, как мечник немного повозился с медпанелью шестифазника, отрубив ему доступ к активации фильтров, так и вовсе замечательно стало.  
Дуоботы поглядывали на него без восхищения, но с любопытством. А Оптимус Прайм уже принял решение:  
\- По моему приказу Родимус сейчас собирает команду для своего корабля, чтобы отыскать в уголках вселенной несколько важных артефактов, способных помочь нам в нашей войне, - сказал он, - ты полетишь с ними.  
\- Как прикажете, Лорд Прайм, - бодро отрапортовал Дрифт. И через клик врезал прямиком по фейсплету одному из ботов, демонстративно облизнувших грязной глоссой камень в эфесе Великого Меча. – В следующий раз эта штука будет торчать у тебя в Искре, - холодно предупредил он рухнувшего на пол меха. – Могу приступать?  
Прайм явно усмехнулся, хотя трудно было сказать, так ли это: маска, закрывающая его фейсплет, лишала лицевую абсолютно всех эмоций.  
\- Оплавок, - Рикошет – так звали второго из дуобратьев – пнул недомерка. – Пошли, я отведу тебя к Лост Лайту.  
Так началось его путешествие.

Дрифт спокойно познакомился с капитаном корабля, сначала втихаря, а после в открытую объявившего себя вторым Праймом, и с его первым заместителем – огромным меха с недобрым взглядом и идеальным знанием бюрократических нюансов. Именно последний устроил мечнику самое настоящее посвящение в автоботы – жёсткий групповой интерфейс под нудный речитатив автоботского кодекса и основных правил поведения. Дрифт выдержал всё, а после перерезал каждого, кто тогда касался его.  
\- Что за фокусы? – пробасил Ультра Магнус.  
\- А чтоб слухи не ползли, - философски пожал плечами Дрифт, утирая яркий энергон с лезвий, - и не надо мне тут говорить, что автоботы так не делают. Ещё как делают.  
\- Я доведу до Прайма об этом, гм, инциденте, - пообещал ему заместитель.  
Мечник не стал уточнять, до какого из, решив, что если его убьют за это, значит, он быстрее попадёт во Всеискру, а если нет, то всё правильно. Как оказалось, он выбрал верный путь.  
Несмотря на шепотки и тыканье пальцами в его сторону, среди экипажа корабля находились и те, кто был бы не против с ним подружиться. Да и не только, если уж на то пошло. Чего стоил один только Пайпс, завалившийся к нему в кварту с предложением провести на платформе ночку-другую, ибо он, Дрифт, настолько восхитителен, что пройти мимо просто нельзя. Самурай сломал ему руку и разбил фейсплет, после чего вытурил из комнаты: не так быстро и не так сразу. Хотя общаться потом с Рэтчетом, притащившимся к нему с разборками в виде претензий, что он, Дрифт, создаёт медику лишние проблемы и отвлекает от работы, было даже весело.  
Новоявленный автобот почти не пострадал, разве что медбот с трясущимися руками слишком долго и откровенно мстительно вырисовывал у него на груди автоботскую инсигнию: видимо, в отместку за то, что пришлось возиться с Пайпсом, который пыл поумерил, но с радаров совсем не пропадал. Иногда он так бешено мигал окулярами, что Дрифту казалось, будто бы бота переклинило и пора было звать на помощь – ну или прибить втихаря, чтоб не мучился и что было куда логичнее, чем связь с медиками.  
Сам Родимус Прайм, непосредственно капитан Лост Лайта, с ним почти не общался. Так, передавал через Ультра Магнуса какие-то незначительные поручения, но сам особо не высовывался, занимаясь чем-то своим. Однако, судя по виду первого офицера, последний не особо жаловал род занятий Прайма, и Дрифту даже стало интересно, чем же тот коротает время, раз окружающих это даже бесит?  
Рэтчет, не так давно завалившийся к нему с удивительно хорошим сверхзаряженным, поведал в полупьяном угаре, что Родимус – редкостная выскочка. И Оптимус Прайм – истинный лидер автоботов – просто избавился от назойливого скраплета в процессоре таким вот способом. А заодно и от кучи других, доставших его до самых глубоких шестерёнок меха. Дрифт не стал спрашивать, с какого перепугу медик вообще обосновался у него в кварте, а к сверхзаряженному не притронулся: шарк его знает, чего туда понамешали. Но Рэтчет не обратил на это никакого внимания, быстро самостоятельно наклюкался и уснул, не доползя до платформы буквально полуметра, громко фырча двигателем на всю комнату.  
Дрифт мысленно неприязненно подобрался весь: он, конечно, знал, что автоботы не были белыми, пушистыми и милыми, но к такому поведению тоже нужно было привыкнуть. Десептиконы пили совсем по-другому, хотя ничуть не меньше. Но как-то… приличнее что ли. Хотя это не удивляло, особенно после нескольких ворнов жизни в Новом Кристалл-Сити. Тамошние Рыцари Света каких только попоек и оргий не устраивали. Автоботы по сравнению с ними невинно краснели бы и шаркали супинаторами по полу. Дрифт ухмыльнулся: раз уж ему удалось если не заложить фундамент хоть какой-нибудь дурной дружбы с местным самым противным и мерзким с точки зрения характера медиком, то хотя бы заинтересовать его, значит, не всё потеряно.  
И хотя сейчас Дрифт медленно спускался на нижнюю палубу, чтобы проверить, отчего там вибрируют и гремят двигатели не так, как надо (а как вообще надо?), его мысли всё равно невольно возвращались к Родимусу. Не из любопытства, нет, скорее, хотелось понять, когда закончится идущее затишье перед бурей и начнётся жесть. А именно она и будет, когда капитан решит, что пора бы окончательно принять или изгнать нового члена команды. Но послать вниз можно было и дрона. Зачем его, мечника, гонять-то? Дрифт недовольно стравил пар, но всё же шагнул во тьму.  
Он давным-давно выловил одного такого недотёпу, взломал его и выкачал всю информацию по строению корабля, полноценную карту и несколько кодов доступа. Пришлось, конечно, шифроваться, чтоб его самого потом не взломали, но в целом затея оказалась вполне себя оправдывающей. Сейчас самурай без проблем продвигался по тёмному коридору, безошибочно сворачивая там, где надо, и периодически сверяясь с имеющейся картой. Вот и масляные резервуары – Дрифт был здесь буквально один раз, ещё в самом начале путешествия, когда угрожал очередному недотёпе утопить того в масле, если он не перестанет распускать о мечнике глупые слухи. Недотёпа в итоге поклялся заварить себе рот, но через пару дней вылез на крышу корабля, чтобы починить антенну, и свалился с неё, забыв зарядить специальные магниты. Дрифт, разумеется, не признался, что это он подменил их, поскольку посчитал, что секреты держатся лучше, если вместо двоих меха о них знает только кто-то один.  
Звук шагов слабо отражался от стен, преображаясь в интересные и непривычные звуки. Будь у Дрифта более музыкальный слух, возможно, он бы словил какую-нибудь творческую волну и пошёл создавать прекрасное. Но, увы и ах, экс-десептикон не был к этому предрасположен. Поэтому он просто шагал вперёд, наслаждаясь одиночеством: к шаркам этих меха наверху, которые постоянно галдели и не затыкались ни на клик.  
Двигатели выглядели так, как им положено. Дрифт врубил свет фар и обсмотрел всё, что только можно, но поломок или каких-то неисправностей так и не обнаружил. Может быть, у капитана слуховые галлюцинации? Или вообще процессор поехал, вот и чудится? Шлак его знает. Дрифт собирался было уйти, как вдруг луч света выхватил в темноте пластину металла, совершенно не вписывающуюся в привычную обшивку. Конкретно эта была похожа на дверь. Мечник, нахмурившись, сверился с имеющейся картой: по её сведениям из данного помещения путь был только один – обратно к масляным резервуарам, а оттуда наверх, в коридоры. Но впереди абсолютно точно была дверь, и стоило Дрифту шагнуть к ней, как створки разъехались в стороны, приглашая внутрь.  
«Полагаю, начинается», - мысленно изрёк экс-десептикон и смело шагнул вперёд, даже не представляя, что его ждёт там.  
Лестница была короткой, но явно уходящей ещё ниже. Со стороны и не скажешь, что у Лост Лайта была какая-то потайная палуба со своими секретами. Самурай уверенно шёл вперёд, не забывая параллельно сканировать местность и записывать для себя всё, что он видит: мало ли, вдруг понадобится в будущем. Впереди замаячила ещё одна дверь, похожая на те, что вели в личные отсеки членов экипажа, и Дрифт, не тормозя, вошёл внутрь. То, что он увидел, лишило его дара речи.  
Распятый, удерживаемый толстыми цепями, внутри висел Оверлорд. Его окутывало силовое поле, подпитываемое от отдельных, совсем не корабельных генераторов не совсем типичной конструкции – судя по виду, руку приложил Брейнсторм, не иначе. А рядом с ними стояло несколько электрошоков, на подзарядке. И выглядело всё так, словно ими периодически пользовались. Значит, об Оверлорде явно знали, но причём тут Дрифт?  
Психотерапевт еле заметно заворочался, активировал оптику, окидывая посетителя мутным взглядом. Но стоило ему рассмотреть совсем свеженькую инсигнию на груди смутно знакомого меха, как взор разом прояснился. Оверлорд прохрипел что-то невнятное и, кажется, попытался нащупать канал личной связи. Но Дрифт предусмотрительно заблокировал его. Оверлорд окинул его самым несчастным взором, на какой только был способен. Мечник отрицательно качнул головой: не для того он поймал его, чтобы потом освободить и дать хорошо скрывающемуся психопату разнести здесь всё к шарктиконам драным.  
Оверлорд стал выглядеть ещё несчастнее. И Дрифт запоздало подумал, что ему здесь не место: меха явно пытали, выбивая какую-то информацию, да и на Лост Лайт не просто так подсадили. Интересно, а капитан-то знает? Или Оптимус Прайм доверяет, судя по слухам, своему брату по сборке – Ультра Магнусу? Знает ли непосредственно сам капитан, какая угроза таиться у него в буквальном смысле под ногами? И стоит ли об этом рассказывать.  
Дрифт медленно прошёлся вдоль силового поля, рассматривая пленника с разных ракурсов. Судя по тому, что Оверлорд до сих пор разве что мычал, вокодер ему если не выдрали, то выкрутили на минимум. Иначе с чего ему просто издавать непонятные звуки и пытаться пробиться к каналу внутренней связи? Самурай усмехнулся: горькая ирония, если подумать. Они не особо пересекались друг с другом, хотя слухов были полны оба. Однако именно Оверлорд стал для Дрифта ключом к новой жизни. И до сих пор не верилось, что шестифазника – один из самых лучших и удачных экспериментов Мегатрона – удалось одолеть настолько легко. Выработанное с годами чутьё подсказывало, что где-то была ловушка. Нащупать бы.  
Оверлорд неотрывно следил за своим посетителем: жаль, что тот не захотел пообщаться с ним. Если бы не приказ Мегатрона, – вернуть десептикона-предателя, чтобы не переходить сразу к самым суровым мерам в лице десептиконского подразделения правосудия с фанатиком во главе – Тарном – то всё было бы не так плохо. Оверлорд знал, что Дэдлок извернётся и загонит его куда-нибудь в узкое место, где у него куда меньше шансов двигаться во весь рост и силу, но пошёл туда сознательно. И даже то, что его втайне от всех (под руководством Проула, разумеется, иначе и быть не могло, он видел его, старательно делая вид, что находится без сознания) упаковали и запрятали в недрах Лост Лайта играло лишь на руку. Они оба далеки от Оптимуса Прайма, а с остальными новоявленный психотерапевт разберётся без проблем – разве что с Рангом придётся повозиться. Мелкий и проворный психиатр ничуть не уступал ему в ментальных техниках и знал такое, о чём Оверлорд мог разве что мечтать, изучая выбранную узкую специальность.  
Дрифт не знал, о чём думал мех по ту сторону барьера, но его окуляры почему-то то вспыхивали, притягивая взгляд, то угасали, расслабляя сознание. Мечник сам не заметил, как провалился в полутрансовое состояние. Гипнотический взгляд бывшего палача манил его, обещая что-то ценное и важное для Искры. Дрифт шагнул к рубильнику, удерживающему силовое поле… а через клик заорал, срывая вокалайзер: меч на спине снова обжёг его, будто предупреждая – опасность, осторожнее! Словно призрак Винга – худшего и в то же время лучшего из Рыцарей Света – сжал его плечо, не давая оступиться.  
\- Ублюдок, - пророкотал через силу Дрифт и, собравшись с силами, рванул к выходу, прочь оттуда, убегая от гипнотических чай психотерапевта, только-только обрадовавшегося, что ему удалось захватить самурая в свои сети.  
Оверлорд тяжело стравил пар – если бы мечник дёрнул за рычаг, выбраться труда бы не составило. Подумаешь, размозжил бы парочку шлемов, держа незадачливого дезертира под подмышкой, а там и до Мегатрона недалеко. В конце концов, судя по ощущениям, Лост Лайт не был простым корабликом – как минимум, восхитительные квантовые двигатели для скачков по вселенной ему обеспечили.

Паника прошла быстро, уступая место логическому анализу. Дрифту потребовалась буквально пара джооров на то, чтобы оценить ситуацию со всех сторон, всё продумать и понять, как поступить дальше. Выбора было два: убить Оверлорда, пока о нём почти никто не знает, либо же сдать его со всеми внутренностями капитану Лост Лайта. Выбор был очевиден: мечник стремительно направился к кабинету Родимуса, на ходу обдумывая, как лучше преподнести последнему столь невероятную новость.  
\- Разрешите? – больше из субординации, нежели из вежливости Дрифт постучался. Двери разъехались, впуская его внутрь.  
Как ни странно, но мечник не обнаружил там ни расчленённых корпусов, ни потёков энергона, ни даже полумрака, каким окружил себя Оптимус Прайм там, на теперь уже далёком Кибертроне. Видимо, они с Родимусом слишком уж сильно отличались друг от друга. Удивительно.  
\- Ну? – Прайм сидел, закинув длинные, притягивающие взгляд ноги на стол, попутно выцарапывая на нём же что-то остро заточенным ножом.  
Он не удивился приходу кого-то из команды, но и любопытство не проявил. Это немного смущало в плохом смысле.  
\- Вы знаете, что под самой нижней палубой корабля заточен в тюремный отсек Оверлорд? – сходу выпалил Дрифт. – Он хоть и под защитой, но этого меха мало что может остановить на самом деле.  
\- Оверлорд? – надлинзовый щиток взлетел ввысь на долю клика и тут же вернулся обратно. – Откуда такие мысли?  
\- Я только что был там, - пожал плечами Дрифт, - ходил по вашему поручению насчёт двигателей – с ними, кстати, всё в порядке, - и случайно обнаружил его.  
\- Случайно, - хмыкнул Родимус и, наконец, оторвался от расцарапывания столешницы, - я знаю обо всём, что творится на моём корабле, - автобот вперился тяжёлым, задумчивым взглядом в новобранца их команды, - и Оверлорд в эту категорию не входит. А это означает, что кто-то втайне протащил огромного десептикона нам под ноги так, что никто не заметил.  
Дрифт молчал, не торопясь прерывать наигранно медлительный речитатив.  
\- Может быть, Ультра Магнус в курсе? Он всё же первый заместитель капитана, так что, - Прайм ухмыльнулся, не отрывая взгляда от временной, но такой же ярко-блестящей на груди инсигнии автоботов, к которой Дрифт всё ещё привыкал, - может, тебе спросить у него?  
Мечник чуть прищурился, анализируя мимику и интонации капитана: тут было что-то не то. Прайм казался равнодушным, но безразличие сидело на нём, как макса на плохом актёре. Несмотря на идеально выверенные черты, актёрская игра сдавала его с потрохами. И Дрифт решился.  
\- Кто капитан корабля? – чуть улыбнулся он. – Вы или Магнус? Почему мне следовало пойти к нему, а не к вам, когда вы и только вы должны, просто обязаны владеть всей обстановкой вокруг вас? – мечник медленно двинулся в сторону капитана, чуть покачивая округлыми бёдрами и снижая громкость вокалайзера почти до интимного шёпота. – Разве заместитель знает то, что знаете вы? Способен ли он разобраться в том, что предписано вам? – самурай выделял почти что каждое слово, пока обходил стол и куда через пару кликов нагло уселся, закинув ногу на ногу и игриво ткнув пальцем в тёмным супинатор капитана.  
\- Среди десептиконов все и всегда подкатывают настолько тупо? – Прайм чуть дёрнул ногой, избегая прикосновения. – Просто скажи, что хочешь меня поиметь.  
\- Ох, а кто же не хочет? – лукаво улыбнулся Дрифт, прощупывающий почву: он уже понял, что несмотря на кажущееся безразличие к окружающему миру, Родимусу нравилось, когда его хвалили, когда льстили, да ещё и так красиво! А Дрифт умел так делать и лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. – Но Оверлорд действительно прямо под нами. И я считаю, что это довольно… опасно. Он не простой меха. Если мне удалось избежать его ловушки, то кто-то другой может попасться в неё по закрылки шлема, - экс-десептикон убрал руки от ноги Родимуса, но поля скрывать не стал, не сильно разворачивая их и тем самым показывая, что он заинтересован в любом исходе разговора.  
\- Ладно, - Родимус вонзил нож в стол и поднялся, - покажи мне его. Хоть посмотрю, что за чудо-зверь такой. А то только слышал что-то.  
Дрифт кивнул и грациозно перемахнул через стол, стремительно направляясь к дверям отсека и бросив через спину:  
\- Как скажете, капитан.

Они шли быстро, почти не сталкиваясь с другими членами экипажа в полутёмных коридорах. Время близилось к вечеру по внутреннему хронометру, а это означало только одно: бар Сверва открывал все двери, и команда валила туда пить и развлекаться. В последнее понятие входило много различных видов деятельности, но Дрифт успел познакомиться лишь с малой их частью: в частности, с мордобоем и стремительным интерфейсом, где попало. Участи избежать удавалось, а вот лицезреть сие приходилось частенько.  
\- Ты слишком спокойный для автобота, - констатировал факт Родимус, пока они спускались вглубь, - поэтому многие относятся к тебе с опаской. Они не знают, чего от тебя ожидать.  
\- Вот уж не знал, что перебежчик может запугать свору закалённых в боях и по жизни автоботов, - сделал вид, что удивился Дрифт. – Пожалуй, такое даже приятно слышать, - он чуть улыбнулся, склонив шлем набок и ловко завернув за угол.  
\- Ты не пьёшь у Сверва, почти ни с кем не дерёшься, не трахаешься в углах. Только сидишь да мечи полируешь, - фыркнул Родимус. – Они жалуются.  
Дрифт куда более искренне притормозил, рассматривая тёмно-фиолетовый корпус капитана в жёлтой подсветке коридора. Он, конечно, знал, что большая часть автоботов не была в восторге от его присутствия на корабле, но чтоб такое?  
\- А знаешь, что пугает их больше всего остального? – Прайм тоже замер, вперившись в мечника самым суровым взглядом, на какой только был способен. – Твоя возня с Рэтчетом.  
Самурай совсем уж оторопело и беспардонно раскрыл рот и тут же его закрыл, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Ты знаешь, какой он, - тем временем продолжил Родимус. – Рэтчета боятся наравне с Праймом. Только ему позволительно хамить Лидеру, лезть со своими ненужными советами и так далее по списку. И ты с ним пьёшь, - констатировал факт капитан.  
\- Не-а, - отрицательно покачал головой тот, - не пью, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Команда быстро заметила, что Рэтчет стал покидать медбэй куда чаще, чем следовало бы. И единственное место, куда он ходит, - твоя кварта, - припечатал Прайм, - с руками, полными лучшим сверхзаряженным, и довольно неплохим настроением, что ему в последние ворны почти несвойственно.  
\- Вы ведь не поверите, если я скажу, что он сам напивается у меня, а потом не даёт мне спокойно перезаряжаться, потому что валяется у платформы, не в состоянии до неё хотя бы доползти? – Дрифт словно насмехался, говоря правду настолько беззаботно, что Прайму невольно становилось не по себе: не зря экс-десептикон нервировал весь экипаж от «а» до «я», было в нём что-то такое, нетипичное… неприсущее обычному среднестатистическому автоботу.  
\- И даже в порты не лезет? Или с апгрейдами? Это же его страсть, - изумился Родимус.  
\- Не-а, - пожал плечами Дрифт, - пьёт и глоссой чешет, иногда травит байки, если настроение хорошее.  
\- Рэтчет и хорошее настроение. Шлак, - не без уважения выругался Родимус.  
Они снова направились в сторону Оверлорда. Прайм немного подтаял, сбросил чуть-чуть маску совсем уж безразличного меха. И Дрифт про себя отметил, что автобот был довольно эмоциональным и вспыльчивым, может, даже немного истерично-импульсивным.  
\- Вылезай из своей конуры, - посоветовал мечнику Родимус, - как говорится, вливайся в команду и всякое такое.  
\- Приму к сведению, - Дрифт чуточку ехидно сверкнул окулярами, - мы почти пришли.  
Оставалось преодолеть ту самую лестницу и пройти вперёд, к ремонтным отсекам двигателей. И стоило мечнику первому ступить в полосу тусклого света, как перед ним вырос некто, кого Дрифт, честно говоря, видеть там не особо хотел.  
\- И что мы здесь забыли? – недовольно пророкотал Ультра Магнус.  
\- На экскурсию выбраться решили, - огрызнулся Родимус.  
Магнус хмыкнул, смерив его презрительным взглядом.  
\- Вы оба оказались здесь удивительно вовремя, - произнёс заместитель, - Ред Алерт жаловался на какой-то стук внизу, весь процессор проел мне своими отчётами и данными. Пара дронов, что я отправил на разведку, кое-что всё же выяснила, - ярко-алые окуляры вперились прямиком в мечника, - давеча здесь шарахался один небезызвестным нам автобот, - язвительно обозвал Магнус Дрифта, - который потерял одну свою вещицу, которая и громыхала. Я удивлён, что Ред Алерт оказался способен услышать даже такое.  
Под ноги самураю и капитану выскочил дрон-уборщик и вывалил на пол осколки одного из мечей Дрифта.  
\- Возвращаемся к самому первому вопросу, - почти что ласково надавил Магнус, - что ты, - он обращался исключительно к Дрифту, - здесь делал?  
Родимус подобрался, поджав губы и переводя тяжёлый взгляд с заместителя на экс-десептикона и обратно.  
\- Он сказал, что под нижней палубой есть ещё этаж, и там заключён Оверлорд, - негромко, но вполне отчётливо ответил за самурая Прайма, - мы пришли посмотреть, что и где.  
\- Да неужели? – откровенно едко ухмыльнулся огромный автобот. – Я заинтригован. Кто и куда… спрятал Оверлорда? – мех демонстративно шагнул в сторону, открывая простор для действий, но Дрифт уже увидел то, что искал: отличающейся от других металлической пластины, маскирующей дверь, не было.  
Если он сейчас сорвётся и начнёт истерично искать то, чего нет, то к Рэтчету он попадёт на верстак, в лучшем случае, в просто разобранном виде. В худшем – сразу дезактивом в космос. И Искра замёрзнет при низких температурах, и не вернуться ему во Всеискру.  
\- А его здесь нет, - максимально философски и, пожалуй, даже расслабленно ответил Дрифт, - я всё выдумал, - он, словно извиняясь, покосился на Прайма, - мне просто хотелось пообщаться с вами… чуть-чуть поближе.  
Родимус молчал несколько кликов, а затем вспыхнул, как разлитый взрывоопасный энергон, и рванул в сторону самурая. Рефлексы последнего его не подвели: он увернулся от нескольких ударов сжатыми кулаками, не глядя на пятна копоти на стенах, но и за оружием не тянулся.  
\- Слишком притягательный бампер, - вещал мечник, красиво уворачиваясь и при этом не отступая слишком уж далеко, - вот я и выдумал сказку про Оверлорда. Неужели вам не понравилось? – изумился он.  
Родимус, чей запас напалма начинал иссякать, вспыхнул с удвоенной силой, чтобы через несколько кликов погаснуть, заполняя воздух едким химическим запахом, неприятно раздражающим сенсоры.  
\- Ещё раз появишься у дверей моего кабинета, - угрожающе пророкотал он, - клянусь, я выбью из тебя Искру.  
Прайм резко развернулся и пошёл обратно, матерясь сквозь сжатые дентопластины и поминая их всех самыми вихрастыми выражениями, какие только знал. Магнус некоторое время прислушивался, а когда шаги Прайма затихли, обернулся к мечнику:  
\- Интересно, - пробасил он, - а как объяснишь поломанный меч?  
\- Он не мой, - безразлично отозвался тот, - все мои клинки при мне. Этого достаточно.  
Экс-десептикон не стал дожидаться очередного комментария или, что хуже, вопроса и пошёл следом за Родимусом, надеясь, что тот ушёл достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать, как глухо бьётся Искра на ложементе, а кулеры готовы взорваться от перенапряжения. Всё-таки держать себя в руках приходилось порой в буквальном смысле. Дрифт уже понял: вот она, проверка, и сейчас стоит быть в десятки, сотни раз осторожнее, чем раньше.

Новость о том, что экс-десептикон подкатывал к капитану корабля при помощи наитупейшей байки про Оверлорда, разнеслась быстрее скорости звука. Обычно флегматичный Дрифт стал крушить чужие фейсплеты раза в три чаще, чем раньше. Причём сам Родимус, видимо, из-за появившейся шутки из серии «Дай мне, и я покажу тебе Оверлорда» не страдал, за него отдувался непосредственно мечник. Ультра Магнус с нотациями не лез, но масла в огонь подливал от души, бросая то тут, то там ничего не значащие комментарии, которые большая часть команды пожирала с потрохами, принимая практически всё за чистую монету. На краю сознания Дрифта задребезжала предательская мысль: бросить всё и свалить к шарктиконам, стать нейтралом и путешествовать одному, в тишине и покое, а не под едкие и не иссякающие комментарии особо оригинальных автоботов.  
Мечник размышлял: не обращать внимания нельзя, тогда всё просто быстро и прямо пойдёт Праймасу в резервный порт. Но и постоянно биться с другими удовольствия не доставляло. Сколько он продержится в таком ритме? Трудно сказать. Нужны меры. Но какие?  
Дрифт попытался рассуждать логически: Ред Алерт не зря был начбезом, и раз он слышал стук, значит, скорее всего, это правда. Несмотря на зашкаливающий уровень паранойи, кретином автобот никогда не был, и даже Дрифт это знал. Скорее всего, Оверлорд, которого он видел собственными окулярами однозначно точно, пытался предпринять какие-то действия для освобождения. Комната, в которой он висел под энергокуполом, не двигалась, что приводит его к одному единственному выводу: дверь была, просто её куда лучше замаскировали, что и не дало экс-десептикону её рассмотреть впотьмах. Возможно ли, что расчёт строился именно на том, что он не станет позориться и истерично облапошивать – в отличие от того же Ред Алерта – каждую пластинку, надеясь найти за ней ту самую дверь.  
Если представить, что всё именно так, то вставал вопрос: а знали ли Родимус Прайм об этом? Судя по его реакции, вроде как нет, но Дрифт не был бы собой, если бы не знал, на какие ухищрения способен процессор любого меха, а автобота – особенно. Его учили всегда быть настороже, уметь усыплять бдительность и вынюхивать информацию получше любых тренированных шпионов Оптимуса Прайма и Мегатрона вместе взятых.  
\- Хм, - самурай улыбнулся уголками губ: усыплять бдительность.  
Он навёл вокруг себя шумихи, это факт, значит, нужно переключить внимание всего экипажа на что-то другое – в данном случае это был самый действенный, на его взгляд, метод. Например, на что-то более реальное, чем выдуманный миф об Оверлорде. На что-то, что нельзя было бы оспорить, а просто пришлось принять, как данность. Скользнувшая в процессоре мысль показалась Дрифту сначала самоубийственной, но он тут же одёрнул себя: отныне он – автобот. А быть автобот без риска для физического и психического здоровья попросту нельзя. Иначе не выжить, поэтому придётся приспосабливаться, чего бы это не стоило.  
Прайм наверняка до сих пор кипит, размышляя над тем, как его провели. Стоит его немного задобрить, но как и чем? Дрифт догадывался, что входило в понятие «как», а вот каким образом добиться этого состояния? Как добиться милости Великого и Неповторимого, когда простая лесть уже не сработает? Десептикон бы преподнёс хороший, качественный подарок в знак своего уважения, долга и чести. Может, здесь сработало бы то же самое, но немного в другом ракурсе.  
Пайпс был для Дрифта самым идеальным вариантом. Но выловить его не представлялось возможным. Автобот зависал либо с Магнусом, вороша тонны датападов со статистическими данными, либо широко пил с кем-то у Сверва. А соваться в бар сейчас было не самой лучшей идеей. Но как выманить его, Дрифт не представлял. И он решился на самое глупое, пожалуй, за весь его актив решение – таки шагнуть на запретную территорию и хотя бы утащить Пайпса оттуда: за шкирку и пинками, чтоб побыстрее. Может, пронесёт?  
Дрифт замер перед дверями, за которыми он ещё ни разу не был, и, стравив пар, шагнул внутрь. Стоило ему оказаться на территории бара, как абсолютно все разговоры разом смолкли. Автоботы как по команде повернулись к нему: кто-то не донёс куб с энергоном до рта, кто-то прервался на полуслове, а кто-то даже перестал откровенно распускать манипуляторы, куда не просили, но и против не были.  
\- Куда? – гаркнули в стороне.  
\- Я ищу Па… - Дрифт осёкся на полуслове, резко позабыв о том, что громогласно объявлять о цели своего прихода он не собирался.  
Его взгляд упёрся в тварь, сидевшую у него прямо под носом, и с любопытством обнюхивающую воздух.  
\- Куда пошёл? – Форт Макс, из рук которого, видимо, оно и вырвалось, поднялся. – Иди-ка сюда, - он похлопал по столу рядом с собой. Но существо не реагировало: оно встало на задние лапы и, расширив окуляры, рассматривало Дрифта. Тот сглотнул подкативший к горловому шлюзу антифриз и потянулся за клинком на поясе. Петро-кролик задумчиво склонил голову вбок, продолжая втягивать носом воздух.  
Затихшие в преддверии бури автоботы резко и шумно поднялись со своих мест, когда экс-десептикон с побелевший от ярости оптикой кинулся на зверюгу, кромсая и расстреливая другой рукой всех, кто вставал у него на пути.

Очнулся Дрифт в незнакомой ему кварте. Там было шлаково темно и неуютно. Да и чей-то корпус – слава Юникрону, вполне тёплый, а значит, актив – мирно сопел рядом. Самурай с трудом пошевелился, поочерёдно прогоняя простенькое тестирование всех систем, и охнул. Опустив с трудом сфокусированный взгляд вниз, он обнаружил торчащие из порта чужие кабели. Слабые отголоски удовольствия вновь прошили его, но мечник предпочёл расстыковаться. Джамперная скрутка обнаружившегося партнёра убираться восвояси не спешила.  
\- Какого шлака? – чувствуя себя словно с похмелья, поинтересовался у тишины Дрифт.  
Он, оказывается, нагло разлёгся на ком-то, чьи очертания только-только сопоставлялись в единую картину, но кто это, мечник пока не помнил. Ровно до того клика, пока незнакомец не подал голос.  
\- Не знал, что десептиконы умеют крутить такие финты, - ухмыльнулся Рэтчет, - я о-очень приятно удивлён.  
\- Что случилось? – почти не слыша собственного голоса из-за, кажется, сорванного вокалайзера, спросил он. – Я почти ничего не помню.  
\- Никогда не тащился по петро-кроликам, - усмехнулся медик, не торопясь складывать джампер обратно под паховую пластину, - а вот у тебя явно фетиш, - он словно издевался.  
\- Если бы, - Дрифт не сдержал неприятной дрожи. – Я… я пытался его убить, а потом…  
Потом был провал, да такой, каких не было, когда мечник, много ворнов назад погружённый во тьму своей Искры, тащился по присадкам и подрабатывал интером ради очередной дозы.  
\- Я заинтригован, - Рэтчет всё же повернулся набок, и на платформе, где они лежали, сразу же появилось чуть-чуть больше места, - откуда такая реакция? Кстати, поздравляю, Фёрст Эйд и Амбулон тебя ненавидят. Ты знатно прибавил им работы.  
\- И тебе? – всё ещё не справляясь с настройками, прохрипел Дрифт.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - Рэтчет нагло и беспардонно добрался до медпанели самурая, вскрыл её и подключился к настройкам, самостоятельно регулируя всё, что считал нужным: в частности, голос, а то слушать хрипы вперемешку со статистическими помехами сейчас было тем ещё удовольствием. – Нет. Пусть сами разбираются. К тому же, ты ввалился к нам как раз тогда, когда мы отмечали очередной бездарно прожитый день, заявил, что хочешь побольше сверхзарядки и хорошего интерфейса. Мы не смогли тебе отказать, но потом, судя по матерным воплям Родимуса, оказалось, что ты покрошил в мелкую стружку чуть ли не треть команды, и нам всем срочно пора браться за работу.  
\- А ты, как самый добропорядочный автобот, решил, что раз просят, негоже отказывать? – усмехнулся Дрифт, наслаждаясь вернувшимся голосом. – Тем более, когда такое, да? – он растёкся по груди медика и шаловливо царапнул стекло. – Кто пострадал? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дрифт.  
\- Петро-кролик, - рассмеялся в голос Рэтчет, - ты его пришиб. Сначала выпустил десятка два патронов из обоймы, а потом расчленил на лоскуты и попытался ещё и поджечь, когда увидел у Ревайнда коктейль с огоньком на поверхности.  
Дрифт мысленно неприятно поёжился: он ненавидел, можно сказать, даже боялся этих тварей до одури. Но больше всего отвращение вызывало именно то, что после встреч с ними ему до жути хотелось жесточайшего интерфейса, хотя параллельно возникало желание проблеваться от омерзения.  
\- Ещё раунд? – вернувшись к максимально игривому, насколько это было возможно, настроению, поинтересовался он. – Я не против оседлать тебя ещё разок, - самурай сжал чужие бёдра своими, не спеша скрывать подрагивающий порт собственной паховой бронёй.  
\- Я пас, - фыркнул Рэтчет, - будь я помоложе тысяч так на двести, ещё можно было бы, - хмыкнул он.  
Дрифт закатил окуляры, но домогаться перестал: в конце концов, медик действительно помог ему сбросить напряжение, этого достаточно. Хотя при свете дня, скорее всего, начнётся допрос с пристрастием. А после таких финтов – не иначе! – прямо-таки с особым пристрастием.  
Проваливаясь в оффлайн прямиком на Рэтчете, Дрифт мельком подумал о том, что, возможно, всё не так уж и плохо. Утром он точно узнает, что к чему, ну а сейчас пора в мир симуляций.

Автоботы обходили его стороной. Одни сразу тянулись к оружию, другие напрягались, морща фейсплеты, третьи предпочитали куда-нибудь побыстрее ретироваться. Ни одно ржавое ведро с гайками, буди они неладны, не сказало ему, мол, ты чего, чувак, какого шлака учудил-то в баре? И Дрифт невольно задумался о том, что так надо было поступить сразу же, стоило ему только перешагнуть порог Лост Лайта: вынести треть команды и установить свои правила. А он-то, дурак, собирался медленно вливаться в коллектив экипажа. Смех да и только. Сколько можно повторять самому себе, что его старые десептиконские замашки здесь не катят? Автоботы другие, совершенно другие, и подходы к ним нужны иного характера, а не те, к которым он привык. Ведь именно этому Винг его и учил – уметь адаптироваться. А он?.. Шлак.  
Стоило самураю перешагнуть двери медбэя, как на коммлинк тут же пришло сообщение от Прайма с кристально чётким приказом явиться к нему. Ничего удивительного: разумеется, мечнику придётся объясняться, почему он так среагировал и в чём там дело. Хотя рассказывать о настоящих причинах он не собирался изначально: этот момент касается только его и никого больше. Ну, ещё Винг знал, но рыцарь света почил с миром, оставив после себя несколько клинков попроще и Великий Меч, приятной тяжестью висящий на плечах Дрифта. Хотя зная старого проныру, Дрифт не мог стопроцентно утверждать, что он дезактив: слишком хитрый шарк, мог подыграть обстоятельствам, сменить корпус и смотаться куда подальше, где не было занудного Дай Атласа с охренительным джампером, флегматичного Экса, обожавшего оральные утехи, и слишком скрытного Стар Сабера с его любовью к попойкам. Нет, серьёзно, автоботам до Рыцарей Света далеко, почти как от Кибертрона до Каминуса на шаттле с педалями вместо двигателя.  
Дрифт ухмыльнулся, чем вспугнул парочку дронов, чинящих искрящую проводку в коридоре. Те либо почувствовали напряжённое энергополе, либо кто-то из автоботов решил пошутить и перепрограммировал их, заложив в прошивку реакцию такого рода. С них, шлак, станется.  
\- Ну и какого квинта?! – разъярённо гаркнул Родимус, стоило экс-десептикону показаться на пороге. – Объяснись немедленно! – потребовал он.  
Дрифт только открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как его взгляд наткнулся на остатки петро-кролика на столе Ультра Магнуса, возвышавшегося над Праймом и не скрывающего язвительной улыбки. Мечник опять потянул к лезвию клинка: даже дезактив петро-кролик выглядел омерзительно. И собственная реакция на него вдвойне вызывала отвращение.  
\- Убери, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Дрифт, качнув шлемом на мёртвую тварь и не отводя от неё взгляда.  
\- А то что? – Родимус не обратил внимания на приказывающий тон и фамильярность «тыкания».  
\- Вы станете свидетелями всего моего мастерства, но рассказать о нём никому не сможете, - горько улыбнулся тот, с трудом оторвав взор от погасших навеки окуляров кибер-зверя, - и я подомну под себя весь Лост Лайт.  
Последнее, собственно, и притормозило Прайма. Он опять схватился за нож и провёл по столешнице косую черту.  
\- Убери, - приказал он Магнусу, - и оставь нас.  
\- Как скажете, капитан, - едко отозвался тот, сгрёб остатки петро-кролика в свои огромные манипуляторы и вышел вон, не скрывая трупа: Магнусу однозначно точно нравилось подначивать и раздражать экс-десептикона.  
Когда двери кабинета Прайма закрылись, тот качнул шлемом на стул перед собой и терпеливо дождался, когда Дрифт сядет и немного расслабится.  
\- Ну? – повторил он. – Что ты там учудил? Фортресс Максимус обычно спокоен, но ты бы слышал, как он орал, больше всех остальных, что ты погубил его, - Родимус замялся, но всё же выплюнул ненавистное слово, - друга.  
О страсти автоботского палача, чем-то похожего по комплекции и стилю мышления на Оверлорда, к зверюшкам и прочим мелким тварям ходили легенды. И то, что Дрифт зарубил ненавистную мразь прямо у него на глазах ничем хорошим точно не обернётся.  
\- Я… я ненавижу и… боюсь их, - сцепив дентопластины, отозвался самурай, - по личным причинам.  
\- По каким? – снова повысил голос Прайм. – Хотя можешь не отвечать… но тогда тебе самому придётся объяснять Форт Максу, за что ты грохнул эту мелочь. Уверен, он с радостью послушает твои жалкие десептиконские оправдания.  
Дрифт поднялся быстрее, чем собирался. Он сверху-вниз рассматривал фейсплет, на долю клика исказившийся удивлением, после чего развернулся и стремительно вышел вон, сжимая в ладони втайне украденный стило и не слыша яростной ругани вслед. Поговорить с Форт Максом с глазу на глаз? Если это нужно, чтобы отстоять своё право на то, чтобы стать полноправным автоботом, то Дрифт согласен.

Фортресс Максимус, памятуя о лучших ворнах своего актива в роли палача, обычно обитал в районе тюремных камер, куда сажали пленников и редких, но встречающихся им на пути предателей. Поэтому столкнуться с ним где-то ещё было возможно, но крайне маловероятно. Однако пренебрегать безопасностью Дрифт не стал: он внимательно считывал все встречающиеся ему по пути метки, выискивая те, что нужны, и избегая тех, к кому соваться сейчас не следовало.  
\- Должен будешь, - Рэтчет расплылся в широченном оскале, алчно рассматривая гибкий корпус мечника, - я, пожалуй, даже знаю, что сделаю с тобой, когда придёт время, - он многообещающе мигнул окулярами, - ты будешь в восторге от новых апрегрейдов.  
\- Сочтёмся, - Дрифт зарылся в залежи банок, склянок и колб, выискивая некоторые ингредиенты, смесь из которых поможет ему договориться с Форт Максом, - не волнуйся.  
Он сгрёб искомое в субкарман и быстро вышел, но на пороге всё же столкнувшись с Фёрст Эйдом. Тот зарычал, сжав кулаки, и только строгая команда Рэтчета удержала мелкого гештальтиста от того, чтобы не погасить Искру мечника концентрированным разрядом тока прямо в грудь.  
\- Не появляйся здесь, - процедил он глухо сквозь маску, - я не буду тебя ремонтировать.  
\- Ты тоже мне нравишься, - не удержался, поддел более юного медика Дрифт и тут же ретировался, не давая Фёрст Эйду времени на ответ.  
Следующей целью был Треилбрекер. Втихаря пробраться к нему в кварту помог Пайпс, которого, как оказалось, достаточно было поставить в коленно-локтевую позу и выпороть чужие порты так, что лепестки мембраны чуть покосились, не сдерживая потоков ароматного топлива, текущих по бёдрам.  
\- Развратный автобот, - процедил ему на аудиосенсор Дрифт и отвесил ещё один смачный шлепок по корме.  
Пайпс глухо застонал, а стоило чужим пальцам впиться чуть глубже в порт, как тот изогнулся, стравливая остатки топлива и вылетая в поверхностную, но оттого не менее кайфовую перезагрузку.  
\- Позабавились и хватит, - ухмыльнулся мечник, - пора приниматься за работу.  
На подкашивающихся ногам и с потёками начинающего застывать топлива на бёдрах, Пайпс гордо продефилировал к кварте аутлаера, где в течение нескольких кликов взломал код на двери и впустил самурая внутрь.  
\- Можешь остаться, - тихо пригласил его Дрифт, - тебе понравится.  
От ещё одной порции развлечений Пайпс отказываться не стал: всё-таки он не ошибся, начав с самого начала подкатывать к экс-десептикону – тот, как оказалось, вон сколько секретов о себе скрывал.  
Треилбрекер, ходивший в замах у Ред Алерта, подзаряжался после бессонной ночи, когда на него нагло взгромоздился Пайпс. Дрифт тем временем, предусмотрительно стащивший у того же Рэтчета стазисные блокираторы, приковал чужие манипуляторы к изголовью платформу. Треилбрекер в течение двух кликов пришёл в себя и попытался сбросить незваных гостей с собственного корпуса. По привычке активировалось силовое поле, действующее не очень долго, но настолько крепкое, что оно могло бы выдержать атаку того же Форт Макса.  
\- Чего удумали? – пророкотал он, извиваясь словно кибер-кобра на платформе.  
\- Тебе понравится, - Пайпс вцепился в крепкий честплейт, начиная поглаживать кабели, до которых дотягивался, - Дрифт попросил о помощи, я не смог отказать. И ты не сможешь.  
Мечник ухмыльнулся и присел рядом с чужим шлемом, обводя кончиком пальца тонкий металл губ.  
\- Есть одна мыслишка, - хмыкнул он, - но один не справлюсь. Вот… пришёл, как говорится, за товарищеской поддержкой. Оплату обещаю сполна, - он оттянул низ челюсти и скользнул пальцами внутрь, придавив гибкую глоссу и не давая нормально ответить.  
Треилбрекер проворчал что-то невнятно, а Пайпс уже возился с паховой бронёй. Та с щелчком ушла в пазы, джампер свернулся в скрутку, яростно топорща провода.  
\- Погляди, красота какая, - заворожено пробормотал Пайпс, рассматривая по-настоящему достойное богатство.  
Дрифт лишь довольно улыбнулся: он не прогадал, подцепив Пайпса, а тот увлёкся Треилбрекером… подтолкнуть немного в нужном направлении, скоординировать движения, и всё получится. Все автоботы без исключения любили хороший интерфейс. А Дрифт умел и без того отличную связь превращать в нечто ещё более прекрасное.  
\- Молчи и слушайся меня, - он склонился к аудиодатчикам, - и тогда _этот_ интерфейс ты забудешь не скоро.  
Заинтригованный и уже окончательно проснувшийся Треилбрекер согласно качнул шлемом, пока Пайпс возился с его скруткой, зарываясь в неё пальцам и вновь начиная подтекать.  
\- Отлично, - выпрямился Дрифт, - приступим. Пайпс?  
Автобот замер, подняв голову, и невольно сглотнул, натолкнувшись на одну из самых похабных улыбок за весь свой актив. С Дрифтом точно не соскучишься.

Пока загнанные интерфейсом автоботы валялись на платформе, Дрифт уселся на пол и принялся смешивать найденные у Рэтчета компоненты: смесь должна была немного успокоить разъярённого палача и помочь выйти эмоциям не через драку, а через интерфейс. До медпанели танка мечник точно не доберётся, хотя так было бы проще, но если уж и это не сработает, то энергополе Треилбрекера его защитит и даст время на обдумывание плана «Б».  
Прибегать к плану «Б» не хотелось: это означало бы, что Дрифту придётся вернуться к Прайму и искать защиты у него. Но, во-первых, не факт, что Родимус согласится, особенно после того, что мечник там устроил. А во-вторых, если и согласится, то и без того замаранное своим побегом от десептиконов имя очернится ещё сильнее. Шлак. Плохой план, Дрифту он не нравился.  
\- Как хорошо, что вы друг с другом… подружились, - ухмыльнулся Дрифт, ощутив пробуждение Пайпса, - быстро спелись. Даже уговаривать почти не пришлось.  
\- Все десептиконы так умеют? – проникновенно осведомился тот, со стоном слезая со скрутки, распиравшей его изнутри.  
\- Насчёт десептиконов не знаю, а у меня были отличные учителя, - мечник встряхнул небольшой парализатор с иглой: он идеально знал, какие компоненты и в каких пропорциях их нужно смешивать, поэтому не беспокоился, что средство не сработает. – В принципе, остался последний, самый важный шаг. Ты можешь идти.  
\- Прогоняешь? – прищурился Пайпс, растёкшийся по груди Треилбрекера. – Ты будешь творить что-то о-о-очень интересное… я хочу посмотреть.  
\- Тогда придётся потом тебя убить, - сухо сообщил ему Дрифт, - чем меньше меха знают о моих планах, тем лучше.  
Пайпс от неожиданности мигнул окулярами, словно не поверив тому, что услышал.  
\- Шучу, - рассмеялся Дрифт, - сейчас мне нужен твой друг, поэтому тебя я не зову.  
\- А я и не спрашивал, зовёшь или нет, - ухмыльнулся Пайпс, - я просто иду с вами.  
Треилбрекер, медленно приходящий в себя, шлёпнул того по бамперу. Пайпс счастливо взвизгнул.  
\- И что нужно сделать? – поинтересовался он, стаскивая с себя партнёра на раз… или, может, даже на два. Если не на три.  
\- Удержать Форт Макса, - Дрифт повернулся к ним, - в частности, твоим полем. Я хочу с ним кое-что обсудить, но, боюсь, он не станет меня слушать.  
\- После той истории с петро-кроликом? – Пайпс рассмеялся в голос. – И не надейся. Увидит – тут же прибьёт.  
\- Пусть попробует, - Дрифт поднялся: щит Треилбрекера уже погас, по кварте передвигаться можно было спокойно, - у меня ещё есть пара небольших дел. Приводите себя в порядок. Встретимся через два джоора у камер.  
Мечник стремительно покинул комнату, оставляя автоботов наедине.  
\- Восхитительно, - Пайпс ухмыльнулся, не торопясь слезать с партнёра побольше, - мы успеем ещё немного повеселиться.  
Треилбрекер опять шлёпнул его, после чего рывком перевернулся, подминая под себя и вгоняя в приёмные системы топорщащуюся скрутку. Пайпс счастливо взвизгнул, ловя нехилый кайф от грубоватого и довольно глубокого по всем фронтам интерфейса.

На самом деле у Дрифта оставалось одно последнее дело: убедиться, что Оверлорд – не выдумка. Что он там же, где и был. Собственно, как и ожидалось, вход просто слишком хорошо замаскировали. Автоботы более дотошные, поэтому не стоило стесняться и отступать: он проявил слабохарактерность, оступился, и потому сейчас предстояло разом исправить все совершённые ошибки.  
Мечник спокойно, но не переставая сканировать местность, спустился вниз: Оверлорд был там же, где и раньше. Завидев дезертира, психотерапевт понуро опустил голову вниз, пригасив оптику: сейчас автобот выглядел куда хуже, чем раньше. Судя по потёкам энергона, разбитому фейсплету и опалинам, Оверлордом занимались с чувством, от души.  
\- Улыбочку, - едко изрёк Дрифт и запечатлел огромного меха на своём датападе, - и запомни: ты дезактив, если встанешь у меня на пути.  
Оверлорд, активировавший оптику, чуть подался вперёд. То самое стило, которое Дрифт прихватил с собой со стола, сбегая от Прайма, стремительно врезалось в один из генераторов силового поля. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, прежде чем поле ослабнет, а после и вовсе исчезнет.  
«Зачем?» - по губам прочитал мечник. Уставший и несколько обессиленный десептиконский палач переставал понимать окружающий его мир.  
\- Убей Ультра Магнуса, - так же губами ответил самурай, - и мы в расчёте.  
Раз уж среди автоботов приветствуется закладывание друг друга, подставы и прочие прелести, почему бы ему, Дрифту не начать по-настоящему вливаться в коллектив? Сам Магнус тоже откуда-то взял клинок, похожий на меч Дрифта, так что… ответ напрашивался сам собой.  
Самурай покидал психотерапевта-маньяка с двоякими чувствами: он же его поймал, он же его и отпустил. Сочтут ли это предательством? За Оверлордом наверняка шла слежка, велось видеонаблюдение, но смогут ли доказать, что это именно он швырнул стило в генератор, нарушив целостность его работы? Хм, пожалуй, стоит отправить Пайпса к Ред Алерту – может быть, удастся уговорить его удалить лишние кадры? Шлак… Пайпса начбез не послушается – разве что Треилбрекера, а последний в это время будет занят.  
«Если я притащу кое-кого на апгрейды, сделаешь кое-что для меня?» - ушёл запрос, пока Дрифт поднимался наверх, к камерам, где его, должно быть, уже ждали.  
«Я заинтересован», - сухо отозвался Рэтчет.  
«Подчисти немного архивных файлов, - ухмыльнулся Дрифт, - в каморке Ред Алерта. Нужно вырезать меня с пары кадров. И помимо любителей апгрейдится будет ещё парочка сеансов интерфейса… с экстремальным уклоном».  
Рэтчет молчал, и мечник решился добавить: «С особо экстремальным».  
«Ловлю на слове, - наконец, ответил, медик, - есть у меня пара штук, до которых всё руки никак не дойдут».  
«Прямо сейчас, - Дрифт уже почти добрался до тюремных камер, - и спасибо».  
Он отключился первым, не желая выслушивать очередную лекцию о надобности и не очень вежливости: Форт Макс, сам того не ведая, уже ждал его.  
\- Ну? – отмывшийся Пайпс выглядел свежо, как-то даже слишком. – Какой план?  
\- Отвлекаем Макса, окружаем силовым полем, а дальше я сам, - пожал плечами мечник. – Вопросы?  
\- Это самая хреновая затея, - признался Треилбрекер, - лезть к Максу… ты самоубийца.  
\- Зато если выгорит… - ухмыльнулся Дрифт. – А если нет, не быть мне автоботом, - он снова пожал плечами, притормаживая перед квартой палача, располагающейся прямиком рядом с тюремными отсеками: сейчас там никого не было, но в любой момент кто-то да мог оказаться. Форт Макс тщательно следил за системой безопасности и общим состоянием домиков для зверюшек.  
\- Вы остаётесь у дверей, внутрь не заходить ни при каких обстоятельствах, - проинструктировал автоботов Дрифт. – Дальше я сам. Главное поле.  
Треилбрекер поднял руки повыше. Самурай распахнул дверь и метнулся к громадине, сидящей за столом с несколькими стопками датападов. Фортресс Максимум взревел, но укол парализатора пропустил… Аутлаер позади активировал энергополе. Теперь всё в буквальном смысле было в руках Дрифта.  
\- Да как ты смеешь? – зарычал Форт Макс. – Я раздавлю тебя как букашку.  
\- Я пришёл загладить вину! – Дрифт увернулся от увесистого кулака, но к мечам не тянулся. – Я знаю, что тот… петро-кролик тебе очень нравился. И мне… я не хотел его убивать.  
\- Не хотел? – оптика палача побелела. – Не хотел?! – прогрохотал он.  
Форт Макс ринулся к мечнику, как вдруг оба его коленных шарнира с хрустом просели, и автобот рухнул на колени.  
\- Что ты вколол мне? – прохрипел он, судорожно анализируя состав введённого ему препарата.  
\- Сплошь безобидные и быстрораспадающиеся успокаивающие компоненты, - проурчал Дрифт, рискнув подойти к нему поближе. Форт Макс дёрнулся, но не достал. Мечник притормозил: - У меня есть причины, почему я… так реагирую именно на петро-кроликов. И чтобы загладить этот неприятный инцидент, я готов на многое, - проникновенно добавил он, - например, проявить немного инициативы. Что скажешь?  
Форт Макс задрожал: ярость стремительно улетучивалась, оставляя после себя приятное возбуждённое послевкусие. Дезертир раздражал, но в то же время его голос, его тон и тембр – они притягивали.  
\- Я могу помогать тебе с другими зверюшками, как смогу, - проурчал мечник, - чтобы окончательно исчерпать прошлые неприятности, - он подошёл к палачу, решительно уложив ладони на огромные траки, так и притягивающие к себе взор.  
\- Я сверну тебе шею, - пообещал ему Фортресс Максимус.  
\- Только после того, как хорошенько отымеешь на этом чудесном столе, - Дрифт мазнул похотливым взглядом по столешнице, - там как раз хватит места.  
Палач подхватил экс-десептикона на руки и практически швырнул на стол, сбивая остатки разложенных датападов и не обращая внимания на то, что хрустело под ногами.  
\- Не боишься? – пророкотал он, почти что силой сдирая паховую броню самурая.  
\- Автоботы не бояться, - ухмыльнулся тот, - особенно когда их партнёры разделяют скрутку на две и дерут их во все порты, до каких только могут добраться!  
Форт Макс намёк понял. Достаточно было простой команды на то, чтобы джампер разделился и свился вновь, но теперь уже в количестве двух штук.  
Дрифт закричал в голос, не сдерживая эмоций, когда его рывком насадили на провода. Форт Макс на нежности не разменивался. Он драл ублюдка так, как драл бы равного себе меха. И потому довольно быстро воздух наполнился палёным запахом.  
\- Только не говори, что пора прекращать, - вошедший во вкус Форт Макс ухмыльнулся и оставил широкий след дентопластин на ноге мечника.  
\- И не думал, - с хрипом отозвался тот, ловя перезагрузку одну за другой. Ещё немного, и его накроет каскадом, а следом вылетит в оффлайн и сам палач. Отлично. Самурай впился в чужие плечи, вспахивая их до стружки активной краски. – Траки… вруби их, - с трудом попросил он.  
Форт Макс широко оскалился, нагнулся, придавливая Дрифта к столу, и прокусил шейный кабель, наслаждаясь тёплыми каплями энергона. А через клик траки с визгом сдвинулись с места.  
Дрифт с воплем содрогнулся в каскадной перезагрузке, не чувствуя корпуса под шпарящими ударами тока и мощной вибрацией, исходящей от танка. Всё-таки в интерфейсе с куда более габаритными партнёрами были свои прелести, хотя и о безопасности подумать можно было бы.  
Мечник вылетел в оффлайн, утаскивая тюремщика следом за собой. Он уже не видел, как тот накрыл его своим корпусом, успев упереться лбом в руку: не то рухнет на хрупкого дезертира да раздавит его в шлак. Не сейчас.  
\- Жгут, ребята, - простонал Пайпс, запустивший руку между ног: они с Треилбрекером наблюдали за чужим стремительным коннектом сквозь щель в двери. И это по-своему возбуждало.  
\- Ты опять? – скривился Треилбрекер: ещё немного, и силовое поле рухнет, можно будет уйти.  
\- Ты тоже, - ухмыльнулся Пайпс, - давай уже.  
Он упёрся руками в стену и оттопырил бампер, приглашая к себе. Треилбрекер тяжело стравил пар, а через пару кликов Пайпс закричал себе в ладонь, сразу принимая мощный джампер уже в который раз.

Дрифт медленно приходил в себя после каскадной перезагрузки. Системы включались медленно, но все имеющиеся ошибки и баги, которых в последнее время поднакопилось, исчезли, стёртые хорошей очисткой всего корпуса. Форт Макс придавил его сверху, и мечник предпочёл не двигаться, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда палач придёт в себя.  
\- Его милость простила меня? – учтиво поинтересовался он, распуская руки и касаясь одновременно и утихнувших траков, и скрутки, торчащей в основном порту.  
\- Ещё один такой фокус и, клянусь, ты не жилец, - проворчал Фортресс Максимус. Он поднялся и отстыковался. Дрифт со стоном проводил источник удовольствия и кое-как сел: под бёдрам засохла лужица смазки, а защитные лепестки мембраны даже не думали сходиться обратно, подрагивая и трепеща.  
\- Ног не чувствую, - ухмыльнулся самурай, - давно меня так хорошо не имели.  
\- Поэтому, наверное, и прибился к автоботам, - заметил Форт Макс.  
\- Ещё раз скажешь что-нибудь подобное, и в следующий раз я унесу твой джампер с собой. То-то Рэтчет обрадуется, - полушутя, но всё же довольно серьёзно пригрозил палачу Дрифт.  
В этот момент потолок над их головами затрясся, заходил ходуном.  
\- Хм, и что на этот раз не поделили? – флегматично-философски поинтересовался Дрифт.  
Автобот не ответил: по всему кораблю разразилась тревожная сирена.  
\- Шлак, - выругался самурай, всё же прикрывая до сих пор саднящий от удовольствия порт бронёй, - какого шарктикона?!  
\- Что? – Фортресс Максимус схватился за пушку на ноге: удивительно, кстати, как он не пристрелил мечника из неё, когда тот наскочил на него с парализатором. – Кто сбежал?! – рявкнул он в коммлинк.  
Дрифт всеми силами делал вид, что он не понимает, о чём идёт речь: но судя по топоту и глухим ударам, Оверлорд-таки вырвался.  
\- Ублюдки, - пророкотал Форт Макс, - убирайся, - гаркнул он на мечника.  
Тот кивнул и, довольно легко соскочив со стола, бросился вон: план приближался к своему логическому завершению. И либо он, Дрифт, окончательно станет автоботом, либо Ультра Магнус будет крепко его держать, пока Родимус, поджёгший напалм, не доберётся до его Искры.

Дезактивов оказалось довольно много. Оверлорд не скромничал, разминая огромными ручищами хрупкие шлемы автоботов и отрывая от них конечности. На розовой броне энергон врагов почти не был виден, но Дрифт почему-то думал, что психотерапевт был заляпан им с ног до головы. Интересно, он именно поэтому выбрал такую цветовую гамму или были какие-то ещё причины? На коммлинк пришёл приказ от Прайма явиться к нему в кабинет на срочное собрание. Мечник поспешил туда, перемахивая через горы сереющих на глазах корпусов и надеясь, что от него не очень сильно фонит коннектом.  
\- … бую объяснений! – орал Родимус, выпаливая всё, что под руку попадалось. Сидящие в разных углах замы предпочитали не попадаться под горячую в буквальном смысле руку. – Какого шлака Оверлорд делал на Лост Лайте? И как вы – вы! – он ткнул пальцем в ошалелого Ред Алерта, которому досталось больше всего, - допустили его побег! – бушевал Прайм.  
Дрифт вошёл как раз в тот момент, когда накал страстей уже немного спал, уступая место анализу и разбору полётов.  
\- А, вот и ты, - Родимус резко развернулся, прищурившись, - так значит, Оверлорд не был выдумкой?  
\- Да, - не стал отнекиваться тот, - я снова ходил к нему, - мечник выудил из сабспейса свой датапад и открыл там фото пленника. – Думал, сегодня докажу, что он действительно есть… не успел, походу, - с толикой грусти добавил он.  
\- То есть ты был последним, кто видел Оверлорда? – грозно расправил плечевые блоки Ультра Магнус.  
\- Намекаешь, что это я его освободил? Типа по-товарищески? – ухмыльнулся Дрифт. – Докажи. А то говорить все горазды, а на самом деле мало у кого есть реальные доказательства.  
Мечник про себя с сожалением отметил, что Магнус хоть и выглядел помято, но был жив и здоров, даже оторванными конечностями не отделался.  
\- Полагаю, Оверлорда доставили на борт Лост Лайта специально. Значит, есть те, кто о нём знал, кто следил за ним, верно? – Родимус вскинул голову. – Кто? – он обвёл суровым взглядом каждого из замов: Ультра Магнус лишь закатил оптику, Рэтчет лениво ковырялся в своём датападе, Ред Алерт боязливо сжался, а вот Бластер… внезапно поднял руку.  
\- Это был приказ Прайма, - негромко ответил он, - доставить Оверлорда на борт Лост Лайта и протаскать его с собой столько времени, сколько будет возможно. На нём испытывали экспериментальные препараты и оружие, а параллельно велись допросы. Каждый глаксин я отправлял Проулу отчёты, а он доводил все сведения до Повелителя.  
\- Кто? – чересчур спокойно для столь вспыльчивого меха поинтересовался Родимус. – Список имён мне на стол, а пока огласи.  
Бластер чуть кашлянул, нервно теребя грудной отсек: лишь бы кассеты не пострадали, остальное неважно.  
\- Амбулон, - начал он: Рэтчет на клик оторвался от созерцания экрана датапада, но тут же вернулся к нему вновь, - Вирль, Атомайзер, Гетэвей.  
Имён набралось десятка два. По мере того, как Бластер их озвучивал, Прайм все сильнее сжимал ладони в кулаки, так и норовя вот-вот взорваться и разнести специалиста по звуковому оборудованию в клочья.  
\- Полагаю, все эксперименты фиксировались, - равнодушно бросил Родимус. – Я хочу посмотреть, кто последний посещал Оверлорда, - его взгляд мазнул по Дрифту, задержавшись на нём, - чтобы окончательно удостовериться в том, что делать дальше.  
Мечник еле заметно кивнул: к этому он был готов, хотя бдительности терять не стоило.

Вся толпа замерла на капитанском мостике, Бластер застучал по клавишам, вводя свои личные, особые коды доступа к системе: на экране открылись все камеры видеонаблюдения, доступные Ред Алерту, и ещё несколько штук, доступные только автоботскому кассетнику. Он нашёл самый удобный ракурс, отмотал запись на несколько джооров назад и включил.  
Дрифт внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он появляется в кадре, встаёт напротив Оверлорда и делает его фотоснимок, после чего разворачивается и уходит. К счастью, обзор лестницы, которая вела в своеобразную тюремную камеру, туда не попадал, и никто не знал, говорил ли Дрифт что-нибудь или делал ли… Зато вот спустя некоторое время там же показался Ультра Магнус.  
Первый заместитель Прайма еле слышно скрипнул дентопластинами. Бластер не назвал его имени, видимо, решив, что тем самым даст ему шанс откупиться. Не вышло…  
\- И как ты это объяснишь? – Родимус жестом приказал остановить запись и повернулся к заму. – Ты вроде как не знал.  
\- Приказ Оптимуса о конфиденциальности данных, их неразглашении и сокрытия ради безопасности всего корабля, - буднично отрапортовал тот. – Хотя Бластеру следовало, - Магнус специально сделал паузу, - назвать и моё имя. Глупая попытка прикрыться.  
Бластер фыркнул, но спорить не стал.  
\- Как Оверлорд выбрался? – Родимус впился взглядом в Ред Алерта. – У него система безопасности должна была быть просто идеальной. И всё же, он выбрался. Как?  
\- Ну, - начбез неуютно заёрзал, - один из окружавших его генератор оказался повреждён. Я нашёл там это, - он выудил из сабспейса прозрачный пакет с обгоревшим продолговатым предметом. – Я ещё не изучал его, но именно им и нарушили работу силового поля. Воткнули прямиком в главный кабель, из-за чего начала сбоить энергия, и генератор взорвался. Поле немного ослабло, но Оверлорду хватило тех нескольких кликов до загрузки запасного, чтобы вырваться и разгромить там всё. Я удивлён, как эта штука вообще выжила.  
Родимус вырвал причину всех бедствий из рук вздрогнувшего начбеза и вытащил её из пакета, повертел в пальцах.  
\- Мне кажется, - изрёк он, прищурившись, - или здесь проглядывается имя Тайреста? – автобот повернулся к своему заместителю. – А это ты как объяснишь?  
Ультра Магнус поймал предмет, повертел её, рассматривая.  
\- Кажется, ты как раз не так давно говорил, что потерял своё стило, - надавил на него Родимус. – Кажется, я знаю, куда оно делось.  
Автоботы затихли: сейчас решался настолько серьёзный вопрос, что даже лишнее биение Искры, казалось, могло как-то на него повлиять. Либо Ультра Магнус действительно предатель, поскольку он почти и не скрывал своего отвращения и презрения по отношению к капитану, либо кому-то хватило наглости по-крупному подставить его.  
\- Я понижаю тебя до рядового офицера, - пророкотал Родимус, - отдай значок, - он требовательно протянул руку. Ультра Магнус с побелевшей от ярости оптикой почти швырнул ему в руку позолоченный оттиск с фейсплетом Прайма. – А на должность первого заместителя назначаю… - он обвёл взглядом всю их небольшую компанию: безразличного Рэтчета, трясущегося Ред Алерта, пристыженного поимкой Бластера, поразительно-флегматичного Дрифта. – Назначаю… тебя, - значок взмыл в воздух и приземлился прямиком в ладони самурая. Тот крепче впился в него, недоверчиво поглядывая на капитана. – Ты пока что единственный, кто не выносит мне процессор и делает то, что нужно, - Прайм раздражённо стравил пар. – Пошли все вон. Бластер, соедини меня с Кибертроном. Я хочу поговорить с Оптимусом.  
Связист стремительно свернул с экрана увеличенную запись с камеры видеонаблюдения и отослал вызов на Кибертрон.  
\- Дрифт, - через спину бросил Прайм, - через два джоора у меня в кварте.  
Мечник кивнул и вышел вон, оставляя Праймов наедине: им явно есть, о чём поговорить, как и ему – о чём подумать.  
\- Ублюдок, - Ультра Магнус с силой врезался в него, поднимая лёгкий корпус в воздух, - я убью тебя.  
\- За свои провалы отвечай сам, я здесь не причём! – Дрифт извернулся, выудил один из клинков и всадил его прямиков в локтевой сгиб бывшего первого заместителя.  
Тот зарычал, ослабив хватку, и самурай ловко выскользнул. Стоило его ногам коснуться пола, как ещё два клинка резво прошили супинаторы Магнуса, приковывая того к одному месту и не давая двигаться.  
\- Я размозжу твой жалкий шлем, - пророкотал он, трансформировав другую руку и выстрелив несколько раз прямиком по экс-десептикону.  
\- Поймай сначала, - рассмеялся Дрифт, уворачиваясь от яростной пальбы: ещё во времена бытия десептиконом он неплохо избегал подобных атак, а Винг – вдобавок к интерфейсному обучению – вбивал в него знания ещё и боевые, каждое из которых сейчас с лихвой себя оправдывало. На клик мелькнула мысль, что даже петро-кролики не были настолько плохими, какими их запомнил Дрифт. Но эту идею он предпочёл тут же отбросить.  
\- Ты меня достал, - прорычал самурай.  
Великий меч, наследие Винга, легко легло в его ладонь. Ультра Магнус ошарашено уставился на клинок, гораздо больший по размерам, чем все предыдущие, которыми Дрифт его просто утыкал практически с ног до головы.  
Мечник рванул вперёд, сжимая рукоять, собирая всю силу Искры в единое целое: всю ярость, ненависть, презрение и гнев в нечто монолитное. Энергия, концентрировавшаяся в самом центре его корпуса, прошила эфес клинка, стремительно разгоняясь и раскаляя лезвие добела. Ультра Магнус страшно закричал, когда Великий Меч прошил его насквозь, выпуская такой заряд, что, казалось, процессор сплавился прямиком в шлеме, окуляры полопались, а собственная Искра сколлапсировала.  
\- Потрясающе, - вернувшийся на шум драки и вопли Магнуса Рэтчет с удовольствием и откровенным любопытством лицезрел раскалённый корпус, нанизанный на оружие, как сладкие крии на палочку. – Я, пожалуй, почти никогда и не видел толком, как работает Великий Меч.  
Дрифт запоздало понял, что система охлаждения, и без того работавшая на износ, кажется, перегрелась окончательно. Кулеры уже не шумели, а Искра бешено пульсировала в ложементе. Он с трудом выудил клинок из-под груди Магнуса, не обратив внимания на брызнувший во все стороны энергон.  
\- Пожалуй, это одна из самых лучших вещей, что я когда-либо видел, - протянул медик, наблюдая за тем, как падает на колени оффлайновый Ультра Магнус. – Почему не убил?  
Дрифт убрал клинок обратно за спину и медленно побрёл вытаскивать своё оружие из бессознательного собрата по сборке Оптимуса Прайма.  
\- А смысл? – негромко поинтересовался он. – Как по мне, только проблем с Праймом наберусь. Сейчас и так не до этого.  
\- Опять работы мне подкинул, - хмыкнул Рэтчет, параллельно сканируя гигантский корпус. – Ударь ты немного выше, всем стало бы легче.  
\- Я в любом случае не собирался его убивать, - отозвался Дрифт, - поэтому заряд вышел довольно слабым. И дело не в жалости, - поспешно добавил он, заметив, что Рэтчет собирается открыть рот. – Могу, но не хочу. Разве плохо обладать над кем-то такой властью? – мечник игриво подмигнул медику.  
\- Ты быстро познаёшь особенности автоботского мышления, - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Увидимся, - бросил ему Дрифт и поспешил к себе: хотелось отмыться от начинающего застывать и неприятно пахнуть чужого энергона. Да и время встречи с Праймом вот-вот наступит. Конечно, не очень быстро, но и медлить не стоит. Не сейчас.

Стоять перед дверями кварты капитана было немного необычно. Дрифт сам не заметил, как помимо того, что отмылся, так ещё и начистил клинки, залатал несколько царапин после коннекта с Форт Максом и не удержался, проглотил тоненькую пластинку совсем слабенького синтетика, который должен был помочь ему расслабиться.  
\- Можно? – мечник скользнул в полутёмную кварту, медленно двигаясь вперёд. Комната была немного больше, чем у него самого, и обставлена статуэтками, яркими кристаллами, на стене Дрифт рассмотрел что-то вроде грамоты за лучший химический опыт. Вау, так капитан, оказывается, был не только внешне красивым, но ещё и умным? Удивительно, что команда Лост Лайта этого практически не замечала… или сам Прайм специально не показывал?  
\- Удивлён? – голос Родимуса звучал устало, но оттого не менее твёрдо. – Хм, по молодости баловался взрывчаткой. С Оптимусом, кстати, так и познакомился. Чуть не подорвал его на ровном месте. Ох, как он ругался…  
Прайм вышел из-за стеллажа, заставленного разномастным барахлом: эстетичным, красивым, но барахлом. В полутьме стильно разрисованный тёмно-фиолетовыми полосами корпус вдруг вспыхнул, как от подсветки.  
\- Фосфоресцирующая краска, - пояснил он, отметив удивлённо-восхищённый взгляд, и добавил, не удержавшись, - мне подходит просто идеально.  
Дрифт согласно качнул шлемом: нетипично для автобота, но шлаково красиво, и на Родимусе смотрелось так, словно он из Юникрона сразу таким красавчиком вылез.  
\- Собственно, поскольку теперь ты мой первый заместитель, я хотел обсудить кое-какие вещи, чтобы между нами не было… недопонимания, - Прайм, словно дразнясь, прошёлся от бедра до платформы, куда элегантно уселся. – Присаживайся.  
Самурай тихо стравил пар: вот он, час истины. Сейчас всё окончательно станет ясно, и уже потом он решит, как действовать дальше.  
\- Это ведь ты выпустил Оверлорда, верно? – склонив голову вбок, поинтересовался автобот.  
\- Нет, - абсолютно невинно ответил Дрифт, - я был у него, но я никого не выпускал. Я-то знаю, какой он. Зачем так подставлять команду? Ради чего мне нужны такие жертвы?  
\- Ради хорошего места? – помог ему Родимус. – Как, собственно, и вышло. Ты ликуешь?  
\- Я удивлён, - не стал скрывать очевидного мечник, - но Оверлорда я не выпускал. И генераторы я не трогал. Понятия не имею, кому это нужно. В этот момент я занимался другими делами, - максимально тактично обходя тему с украденным стило, экс-десептикон перевёл стрелки разговора в другое русло.  
\- Да, Пайпс мне рассказал, - ухмыльнулся Прайм, - как, кстати, успехи с Форт Максом?  
\- Отлично, - улыбнулся Дрифт, - мы обязательно найдём общий язык. Такой отзывчивый меха, - ехидно хмыкнул он, - во всех смыслах.  
\- Я не зря сделал тебя своим замом, - довольно отозвался Родимус, - сам понимаешь, сначала присматривался…  
\- Ждал подлянки от наглого десептикона? – подсказал Дрифт. – Я давно для себя всё решил. Быть десептиконом – не моё. И я буду доказывать это каждый шлаков день, если потребуется.  
\- В принципе, ты и так уже это доказал, - Прайм вульгарно закинул ногу на ногу, красуясь, - Оптимус в курсе происходящих событий. Если кратко, то он дал добро на твоё окончательное присоединение к автоботам. Редко такое встретишь.  
Дрифт подавился воздухом: сам Оптимус Прайм согласился на то, чтобы окончательно принять его? Все неловкости и мерзкие ситуации, включая петро-кролика, сразу же показались самураю такой чушью… ведь именно ради этого момента, ради этих слов он и шёл по выбранному пути.  
\- Рэтчет сделает тебе нормальную инсигнию, он уже в курсе, - добавил Родимус, - хотя просил напомнить о долге. О каком?  
\- Да так, пара мелочей, - обрадовано отозвался Дрифт, не заметивший слегка ехидной подколки. От синтетика его слегка вело, а перед глазами рябило. Хотя Прайм упорно выглядел самым прекрасным среди имеющегося барахла. – Тебе шлаково идёт, - повторился он, мазнув взглядом по расцветке.  
\- Ты знаешь, что фонишь? – поддел его Родимус. – Это, конечно, льстит, но я же твой капитан.  
\- Ни стыда, ни совести, - покаялся мечник, - согласен. Последние дни были довольно насыщенными… Хотя у Форт Макса джампер то, что надо.  
\- Смотри, чтобы Ранг не прознал, - предупредил его Прайм, - загипнотизирует и превратит в марионетку для плотских утех.  
\- Плевать, - чуть закатил глаза самурай, - я пока… странствовал и не через такое проходил.  
\- Например? – Родимус извернулся, демонстрируя шлаково длинные и поразительно стройные в полутьме ноги. – Петро-кролики тоже входят в это «не такое»? – он ехидно улыбнулся.  
\- К сожалению, - мечник разом помрачнел, - я не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Даже если я очень хорошо попрошу? – Прайм придвинулся к нему. – Я умею уговаривать. А ты совсем не против…  
\- Я удивлён, что перед коннектом вообще есть разговоры, - признался Дрифт, - всегда думал, что по ту сторону линии огня меха берут и валят друг друга, кто кого посчитает нужным.  
\- Во время войны так и было. Мало у кого имелись постоянные партнёры, - безразлично пожал плечами капитан, - но сейчас война почти окончена… и можно немного расслабиться.  
В воздухе повис незаданный вопрос: Дрифт задумался, стоит ли открывать рот и спрашивать. И Прайм его подтолкнул:  
\- Киберутопия, - нехотя признался он, - Оптимус отправил меня на поиски Киберутопии. Найдём её, найдём светлое будущее для всего Кибертрона. Война слишком сильно изничтожила планету, мы просто не сможем там жить, даже если будет мирно сосуществовать с десептиконами и нейтралами.  
\- А мне он сказал, что Лост Лайт ищет старинные артефакты, способные помочь окончанию битвы, - добавил самурай.  
\- И это тоже, - Родимус раздражённо стравил пар, уже не чувствуя того игривого настроения, и резко поднялся. Дрифт сам не ожидал, что схватит его за манипулятор и потянет на себя. Прайм недоверчиво и в то же время в предвкушении уставился на него. – Мне начало казаться, что ты передумал.  
\- Это святая обязанность каждого первого заместителя, или просто мне повезло? – хмыкнул самурай, нагло укладывая руки на чужих бёдрах – гладких и горячих.  
\- Магнусу бы я не дал себя сконнектить даже после смерти, - ухмыльнулся Родимус, - ожил бы и выжег ему Искру. Или позвал бы тебя… Рэтчет засыпал меня видеозаписями и восторженными комментариями к ним, - добавил он.  
Дрифт еле заметно кивнул: он догадывался, что медик тут же растрезвонит о том, свидетелем чего стал. Интересно, как теперь команда Лост Лайта будет к нему относиться? Примет или окончательно оттолкнёт?  
\- Твоя байка про Оверлорда, - капитан заёрзал, ластясь под горячие ладони, - если не знать, чем всё закончилось, то я бы сказал, что это был самый тупой подкат за весь мой актив.  
\- Я знаю, - Дрифт оглаживал спину, переходя на торчащие спойлеры и возвращаясь обратно к бёдрам, - знаю.  
\- Но в то же время, - словно не услышав его, продолжил Прайм, - это было самое… ну, милое признание?  
\- У автоботов есть понятие милого? – изумился мечник, на секунду отвлёкшись от выцеловывания узора на груди.  
\- Не могу подобрать нужного слова, - начиная постанывать, отозвался Родимус, притянув шлем Дрифта обратно к себе. – Да и неважно. Просто… ох!  
Экс-десептикон опрокинул капитана на спину, нависая над ним. Сентиментально целоваться он не полез, посчитав подобные проявления чувств слишком десептиконскими, но вот впиться клыками в шейный кабель себе позволил. Родимус стонал в голос, ёрзая под ним и то и дело задевая клинки, невольно бренча ими.  
\- Да сколько же у тебя мечей? – в перерывах между гудением охлаждающих систем и собственными захлёбывающимися стонами поинтересовался он.  
\- Шестнадцать, - ответил Дрифт, сползая ниже, лаская инсигнию в центре груди и пальцами стравливая слабые заряды тока в стыки брони. Ярко-лиловый узор будто вёл его вниз необычным заковыристым путём, который в то же время обещал что-то особенное.  
\- Настоящий автобот, - не скрывая восхищения, отозвался Прайм и еле слышно всхлипнул, когда юркая глосса скользнул ниже по паховой броне и ткнулась острием во внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
\- Нельзя же быть таким отзывчивым, - Дрифт огладил хромированные трубы на длинных ногам Прайма и выдохнул горячий воздух прямо на паховую пластину. Из-под неё тут же вытекла тоненькая струйка ароматного топлива.  
\- Ни каждый день встречаешь автобота, угадывающего твои желания, - хмыкнул Родимус и закинул ноги на чужие плечи, придвигая шлем Дрифта поближе к себе.  
Мечник ухмыльнулся и царапнул пластинку под собой. Та со щелчком ушла в пазы, оголяя порт с подсветкой розоватых оттенков, скрытый защитными лепестками мембраны. Самурай про себя ухмыльнулся: всё-таки Вингу удалось вдолбить в него то, что уже который раз спасало ему актив – кажущийся безразличным Родимус на самом деле просто взывал к тому, чтобы его нагнули и взяли так, чтобы на следующий день он не мог свести свои восхитительные ноги. Может быть, Магнус тоже это видел, но Прайм, как партнёр, его не привлекал, а остальные попросту не решались залезть на вышестоящее начальство. А если кто и решался, то очухивался он в медбэе с подпалинами. Вот Родимус и страдал – в одиночестве… А нужно-то было всего лишь показать ему, что ты достоин, что умеешь говорить и делать то, чего жаждет Искра. И всё.  
Дрифт прильнул к подрагивающим лепесткам мембраны, выдыхая на них горячий воздух и втягивая в себя ароматный запах топлива. Прайм постанывал, запрокинув голову, и стремительно разогревался. Скорее всего, вспыльчивость и импульсивность была свойственна ему не только в характере и способностях, но и в интерфейсе. Поэтому лучше сконнектиться быстро, а потом ещё... раз двадцать. Тогда всё будет в порядке.  
Самурай раздвинул глоссой простенькую защиту и добрался, наконец, до порта, стравливая слабенькие заряды тока с самого кончика на чувствительную сенсорику. Конечно, джампером было бы лучше, но для начала хватит и этого. Дрифт с пошлым причмокиванием оторвался от вылизывания порта и погрузил в него пару пальцев.  
\- Если ты не против, я бы предложил тебе сейчас перезагрузиться так, - мечник уверенно проталкивал пальцы то поглубже, тревожа разъёмы, то вытаскивал, наслаждаясь отчаянными стонами, почти доходящими до просьб ещё. – А вот потом, - он ухмыльнулся.  
Родимус, как смог, кивнул, но тут же запрокинул голову обратно, раздвигая ноги и стараясь насадиться на пальцы сильнее.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Дрифт опять опустился вниз и протолкнул глоссу между пальцами, постепенно усиливая напряжение.  
Родимус вскрикнул, выгнулся, проваливаясь в поверхностную перезагрузку. Мечник отодвинулся от него, с чувством слизывая топливо и откровенно наслаждаясь им. Как партнёр Родимус был прекрасен. Хоть и быстр, как и предполагалось, но ко всему можно приспособиться. Уж это-то Дрифт умел.  
Он нагло ощутимо шлёпнул Прайма по корме, когда заметил, как расфокусированно загорелась его оптика. Родимус хмыкнул и обвил мечника ногами, притягивая к себе. Дрифт освободил джампер и глухо застонал, когда капитан жадно впился в него пальцами, притягивая к себе.  
\- Давай уже, - прохрипел он сбоящим вокалайзером, - какой же ты медленный.  
Самурай словно специально провёл навершием джампера вниз и вверх, раздразнивая партнёра. Родимус зарычал… а через мгновение его руки вспыхнули, моментально прогибая металл платформы. Дрифт же безбоязненно клацнул клыками рядом с его носом, после чего задрал чужие ноги себе на плечи и рывком вошёл до упора. Прайм выгнулся, как смог, сбив что-то со стойки рядом спойлером, но не обратив внимания на грохот.  
Мечник стремительно позабивал все разъёмы, до которых дотянулся, и принялся быстро раскручивать мощность на максимум. Ему, как представителю гоночных альтформ, не составило труда догнать Прайма по скорости. Он навалился на него, подхватывая съехавшие с плеч ноги под бёдра и впиваясь клыками в уже истерзанные шейные кабели. Родимус пригасил оптику, позволяя довести себя до куда более глубокой перезагрузки.  
Дрифт навалился на капитана, придавливая того к платформе и подстёгивая слабыми разрядами по стыкам брони к предоргазменному состоянию. Автобот под ним извивался, постанывая хрипящим вокалайзером и сцарапывая когтями активную краску с плеч. Благо, огня больше не было, а то Дрифту не хотелось бы потом выправлять себе пластины обратно. Рэтчет и так уже вцепился в него, а это будет лишним поводом для расспросов.  
Родимус вскрикнул, вскинулся, сжимаясь, и ухнул с высоты сикерского полёта в глубокий ребут, утаскивая следом за собой и мечника. Тот расслабился, краем сознания ещё фиксируя то, как стекающее топливо замыкает во время соприкосновения с парой оголённых проводов. Это окончательно выбило почву из-под ног, и самурай рухнул в оффлайн, растягиваясь на разгорячённом капитанском корпусе, медленно остывающим под ним и даже перестающим так восхитительно светиться.

_Дрифт резко активировал оптику и с трудом подавил вскрик. Морда напротив него с любопытством обнюхала его лоб, после чего лапы обхватили его, и петро-кролик дёрнулся вперёд, раздалбывая и без того уже не ощущаемый порт.  
\- П-прочь… - обессилено прошептал экс-десептикон. Но зверь не послушался: он лишь ещё крепче впился передними лапами в разведённые бёдра меха и принялся совершать фрикционные движения, инстинктивно заботясь лишь о себе и своём удовольствие.  
Остальное семейство вполне миролюбиво расположилось вокруг: некоторые занимались своими делами, но большая часть, включая вожака стаи, неотрывно смотрели на него. Жуткие алые окуляры пронзали меха до самых тёмных глубин Искры. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть хоть на клик, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Зверёныш содрогнулся, выплеснул немного трансфлюида на разгорячённые системы и отошёл, сыто переваливаясь с боку на бок. Дрифт стравил пар и попытался ещё раз вывернуться из крепких пут, которыми наградил его Винг, но бесполезно: он как висел с задранными руками и перевязанными ногами, так и остался. Бери, пользуйся, наслаждайся.  
«Винг?» - предпринял ещё одну бесполезную попытку достучаться до наставника экс-десептикон. Но канал, как и джоором ранее, был заблокирован. Шлак.  
Дрифт глянул на внутренний экран, отслеживая уровень энергона в системах: тот упал ниже трети, ещё чуть-чуть, и мех просто уйдёт в стазис, а вожак стаи будет дотрахивать хладеющий и сереющий дезактив. Потрясающе.  
\- Н-нет! – он дёрнулся. Вожак приблизился к нему, обнюхал, как и предыдущие двадцать-тридцать (если не больше) петро-кроликов и вскарабкался повыше. – С-слезь, тварь!  
Вокалайзер уже отказывался выдавать что-либо, кроме позорного скулежа. Да как же так-то?! Мало было пустить его по кругу по всем Рыцарям? Нет, притащили сюда, связали и оставили как никчёмную игрушку для нижайших созданий пищевой цепи!  
Дрифт всхлипнул, когда гораздо больший по размерам петро-кролик, не сводящий с него прожигающего Искру взгляда, принялся вдалбливаться в сокращающийся от слишком частых проникновений порт. Экс-десептикон с трудом перезагрузился буквально один раз, и сейчас вся энергия, что копилась в системах, грозила его просто пережечь. Отвратительно, омерзительно и в то же время хотелось забыться в судорожном оффлайне, чтобы никогда больше не просыпаться и не видеть этого кошмара.  
Петро-кролик драл его долго, с чувством, не сбавляя бешеного ритма, забавно шевеля длинными ушами и периодически принюхиваясь. Он даже слизнул струйку омывателя с серой щеки, правда, тут же поморщился и вернулся к заданному темпу, вытрахивая из Дрифта всю душу.  
Экс-десептикон почувствовал, как вновь поплыл его разум. Уровень энергона достиг критической отметки и теперь стремительно падал вниз. Ну вот и хорошо, ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и он отправится к Юникрону: там наверняка тепло и уютно, и нет этих омерзительных тварей, помешанных на групповом коннекте. Причём, кто именно был тварями, - рыцари или петро-кролики – Дрифт уже не знал. Шум вокруг нарастал, а алые глаза, похожие на взгляд разъярённого Праймаса, вот-вот доведут его до дезактива…_

_Корпус ломило нещадно, в шлеме звенело так, словно ему на голову надели ведро и исполнили самую популярную сюиту древнего Кибертрона металлическими брусками. Зато уровень энергона, кажется, постепенно повышался. Дрифт задрожал, беззвучно застонал, дёрнулся, ощутив, как мягко, даже почти нежно его поглаживают чьи-то руки.  
\- Тише, дружище, - раздался рядом ласковый шёпот, - всё почти закончилось.  
Дрифт с трудом активировал оптику и уткнулся взглядом в знакомый чёрный плечевой блок.  
\- Винг… - выдохнул он, роняя голову на пол, где лежал, и начиная захлёбываться омывателем.  
В порту слегка болезненно тянуло, а внутри что-то слабо пульсировало. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, мех обнаружил в себе чужой джампер. Винг накачивал его топливом самым простым и доступным сейчас способом – через нижний шлюз. Ублюдок. Рыцарь света усмехнулся и издевательски ласково поцеловал его в коленный шарнир, задранный на уровень его окуляров. Мех вздрогнул, упёрся слабыми руками в чужие плечи. Но Винг лишь усилил напор, щедро делясь живительной силой.  
\- Ненавижу, - сорвалось с искусанных и потрескавшихся губ. Винг снова ухмыльнулся, после чего парой резких ударов тока довёл, наконец, своего нерадивого ученика до глобальной долгожданной перезагрузки. Тот вылетел в ребут, мельком подумав о том, что Винг действительно не был нормальным: ну кому захочется натягивать меха, в котором побывало три десятка маленьких звериных джамперов?_

Дрифт резко активировал оптику и обнаружил напротив любопытные окуляры Прайма. Тот деловито разлёгся на нём, закинув ногу на чужие бёдра и даже не думая прикрыться.  
\- Что за симуляции? – в лоб поинтересовался он.  
\- Дурные, - честно признался мечник, - кое-что из прошлого, о чём мне никогда не захочется вспоминать.  
\- Расскажи, - потребовал Родимус, - должен же я узнать своего первого заместителя получше.  
\- Тогда у меня другая идея, - Дрифт усмехнулся и поразительно резво перевернулся вместе с капитаном, усевшись на его бёдрах, - активируй джампер.  
\- Ещё успеем, - сыто отозвался автобот, за что получил ощутимый тычок тока прямиком рядом с портом, - эй!  
\- Активируй, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, потребовал Дрифт, - у меня тут кошмары, мне надо отвлечься.  
\- Я начинаю жалеть, что сделал тебя своим помощником, - хохотнул Прайм, всё же активируя джампер.  
Мечник тут же на него опустился с глухим стоном, но не давая штекерам забить все разъёмы. Наоборот, он поднялся и опустился ещё несколько раз, наслаждаясь тем, насколько хорошо чужой джампер заполнял в нём пустоту.  
\- Ну расскажи, - забавно-капризно протянул Родимус, - я же в дезактив уйду от любопытства.  
\- Нет, разве что от перезагрузки, сносящей процессор, - Дрифт, наконец, позволил чужим кабелям скрутки заполнить его изнутри, - можешь топливный шланг добавить, если хочешь, - милостиво разрешил он.  
Родимус вскинулся и тут же дал команду на подсоединение. Хромированная насадка впилась в прорезиненные прокладки бака, пробираясь глубже, слегка расплёскивая драгоценное топливо.  
\- Так-то лучше, - довольно проурчал капитан, - погнали!  
Родимус умудрялся шпарить самурая и током, и топливо, причём делал он это довольно синхронно, что удивительно, и мечник уже через несколько кликов только и мог, что сидеть, запрокинув голову, и стонать, позволяя партнёру вести. Было почти так же хорошо, как и с Вингом. И даже слегка раскалившийся меч за спиной, который он не снял, оставив с собой, его ничуть не отвлекал.  
Пусть учитель смотрит на него из-под плаща Юникрона и радуется тому, что его непутёвый ученик добился своих целей. Оно однозначного того стоило, несмотря на некоторые наиотвратительнейшие подробности прошлой жизни.  
Перебежчик-десептикон, шлаков дезертир-слабак, наконец-то, окончательно переродился, прошёл от начала и до конца тот путь, что выбрал, напав на Турмоила. Теперь можно было уходить. Его, Винга, дело сделано. С остальным красавчик Дэдлок справится самостоятельно. Рыцарь Света об этом позаботился.


End file.
